swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Rikkh
Captain Rihhk of Coronet on Corellia is the second trainer for the CorSec Squadron of Freelance Pilots. You can find him in the conferance room behind Sergeant Rhea at location (-274, -4740). Primary Missions Destroy Nym Spacecraft After you earn your first tier 2 box, Rikkh sends you back to the Lok system to hunt some of Nym, the pirate's, spacecraft. You must search for and destroy 2 of Nym's space craft; then return to Rikkh for your reward (5000cr and a booster). Lok System: Search for Shipment Orders After you earn enough XP and train your next Tier 2 box, Rikkh will give you your next training mission. You are to fly to the Lok system (Karthakk System) closest Hypersace point is Voria's Ember, and inspect a Nym Cannon Ship for special orders. You get a waypoint to an asteroid field where the ship should be; you must inspect it, disable its engines (without blowing it up), and then dock with it to retrieve the shipment orders. Return the orders to Rikkh for your reward (5000cr and a reactor). :This is somewhat broken inasmuch as the cannon ship is not always there. Just go back to Rikkh and he will send you out again. Furthermore, you can only finish this quest successfully, if you board the one particular Cannon Ship that spawns directly at the waypoint. Other Cannon Ships spawn away from the wp and are identified falsely as the correct ships. Destroy them and wait for the one that spawns at the wp. '' Destroy the Spice Shipment After you earn your third tier 2 box, Rikkh sends you back to the Dantooine system to destroy a Hutt spice shipment that may be destined for Corellia. The freighter (Tier 3) is guarded by 5 Hutt fighters (Tiers 2 and 3). Return to Rikkh for your reward (5000cr and a droid interface). Escort the Freighter After you earn your fourth tier 2 box you are sent to escort a freighter through Yavin IV space against Rebel Raiders. The shortest hyperspace point is Smugglers Run. You will two wave of Rebels. The fist being 2 tier 2 X-Wings and the second being 2 tier 3 Y-Wing. After finishing the escort, return to Rikkh for reward (5000cr and a blaster). Duty Missions Corellia System: Duty: Stop Imperial Aggression Rihhk is concerned that the Imperials are forgetting that Corellia is officially neutral and wants you to remind them that they are not welcome as a military power in the Corellian System. You will receive waypoints to T2 and T3 imperial starships. :''And remember, experience is something you don't get until after you need it. Lok System: Duty: Escort the Freighter Rihhk sends you to the Karthakk System (which contains the planet Lok) to protect a freighter caught between Rebel and Imperial forces. Meet the freighter at the waypoint and follow it to its destination, fighting off any attackers. :And remember, if you lose contact with the enemy, look behind you. Yavin System: Duty: Capture the Nym Freighter You are to capture Nym's freighters in the Yavin System and recover stolen cargo. This involves disabling the freighter's engines after defeating it's two T2 X-wing defenders, approaching the ship to capture it, and then escorting it out of system. :Don't Forget: If the enemy is within range, so are you. Category:CorSec Squadron Leveling Information Before Rihhk will give you your first Primary Mission you must obtain 60,000 experience points from Duty Missions. After you complete each Primary Mission you will have to do one of the Duty Missions from Rihhk until you reach 60,000 experience points to move on to the next.